


Can I Kiss You?

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I promise it's not explicit, Injury Mentioned, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Hanzo and Jesse wait for help to arrive and, as Hanzo is helping Jesse with his wound, the cowboy gives the archer a request.





	Can I Kiss You?

“Can I kiss you?”

Hanzo froze towards the man’s words and looked down at him, all while feeling the cowboy’s blood seep into the palms of his hands as he applied pressure onto McCree’s left abdomen that currently adorned a fresh wound.

It had been a simple mission at first. A “quick get in and get out” type deal where McCree was to put on the charm and talk the target up to the point where they would spill the information needed. And, if things went south, Hanzo was there close by and keeping watch.

Not like anything awful would happen. But, every so often, missions did not always go as planned.

And, it did not take long for things not to go as planned, with McCree getting into a bit of a squabble before gunshots fired throughout the building between both parties, sending the cowboy back a step or two and bleeding through his suit vest.

Now, the two men were currently outside, hiding away near an abandoned construction site and waiting for help to arrive.

“What?” Hanzo’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Now? McCree-”

“Oh, don’t you start,” the cowboy drawled, looking up at the archer.

“You’re hurt-”

“I’ll be fine, Han.”

Hanzo huffed at the man’s stubbornness. Of course, Hanzo was surely not one to talk when he was just as stubborn.

But, a kiss?

Now?

All while the cowboy was bleeding out?

With a sigh, the archer leaned forward, his hands remaining on the wound and keeping the same pressure. Hanzo then stopped, with McCree’s lips inches away from his own.

“You are a very impatient man, Jesse,” Hanzo purred, earning a chuckle from the other man.

“Maybe,” he replied, flashing a grin in his direction. He then raised his hand towards the archer and cupped Hanzo’s cheek, smoothing it gently over with his thumb. “But, can ya really blame me, sugar?”

Feeling a blush start to creep onto his cheeks, Hanzo murmured out a “No” in response before the cowboy finally closed the gap between them and captured the archer’s lips.

If only McCree were not injured, Hanzo would have been all over him the moment the cowboy pulled him in.

But, Hanzo preferred his cowboy alive rather than dead.


End file.
